Camp TrainALot
by Destiny's Call
Summary: There's a new summer camp where Trainers and Coordinators meet and make friends. They learn new techniques and how important their Pokemon are. And how does Lexi Thompson react? "Great." OCs being accepted. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: A New Camp**_

"Lexi, dear," I looked up from my morning Lucky Charms to see my mother entering the kitchen with a brochure in her hands.

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked.

"Well, I found this camp in here, and I figured you might want to go."

"What is it?"

"A Pokémon training camp. It's so…" she squinted as she looked at the brochure. "'Trainers and Coordinators can make closer bonds with their Pokémon, and each other.'"

"Uh, Mom," I said, "Me and my Pokémon are as close as can be."

"All of them?" She asked. "I know you have close bonds with Shocky, Chimmy, and Pippy, but what about the other three?" I sighed. She had me there.

"And also," Mom continued, "you can meet other Trainers, and perhaps befriend some Coordinators. Maybe you'd find some friends to travel with all over the regions. I don't really want you leaving Sinnoh by yourself." My mom could be overprotective, but I had barely ever left the small town I resided in. I was gone for only a year before having won eight gym badges. I hadn't really done anything else.

"And you'll let me go to this place?" I asked.

"Yes. It seems safe to me." My mom grinned. "What do you say?"

I slurped up the rest of my Lucky Charms and put my bowl in the sink. "I have to go tell my Pokémon." I went outside. As soon as I did, I saw the Pokémon. In this town, one of the things we like to do is let our Pokémon run freely. It was basically a Pokémon paradise.

Not long after I stepped outdoors, a shiny Luxray ran up to me. The Luxray was male, and I recognized it easily as it purred lightly and nuzzled against me.

"Hey Shocky." I said, scratching him behind the ears. "Where's everyone else?" Shocky turned and I climbed onto his back, grabbing his mane gently, and he took off. I love riding him, it just feels natural. I grinned to myself as I remembered when I had first caught him as a Shinx. Time flies so fast. I loved Shocky. He was friendly and always there when I needed him, and backed off when I didn't want him around. He was my perfect companion, and my favorite teammate.

Before I knew it, we were by the lake, where the rest of my Pokémon were. Of course. They loved the lake. Except for Chimmy and Luke, who were sitting beneath a tree as far away as possible from the water.

Luke noticed me first. He was a Lucario, and my strongest Pokémon. I had caught him when he was a Riolu and trained him until he was an expert fighter. He was a serious fighter, calm and cool, and rarely showed any kind of emotion. He came up, Chimmy, my dear Infernape, beside him. Luke grinned gently, or at least what looked like a grin.

As I looked over at Chimmy, I swallowed. Chimmy and I had a bond that I didn't like to think about. He was hyper and energetic, and needed to hang out with someone like Luke, or he'd burn down a house. I steeled myself and gently rubbed his back. "Hey boys. Stay here while I get the others."

They were by the water. The first one I saw was my Roserade, Rosalie. She was sitting just above where the waves hit, almost as if teasing the water. One of the only two girls on my team, she was rather sassy and loved to seduce males.

Finally, the last two came up. One had been riding a wave. That was my Empoleon, Pippy. He was the first Pokémon I got, and although he wasn't the strongest, nor my favorite, our bond was strong as could be. If he were a human teenager, he would probably be classified as a jock. He loved to play games and exercise.

And then there was the only other female, Starr, my Staraptor. She was my flier, the one who took me anywhere by air. I was pretty close to her as well. She was fun-loving and gentle, seeing that she had first taken Luke under her wing when I had first found him. The two were still really close, and had an unbreakable bond akin to that of siblings.

I motioned for them all to come over to where the other three were, and we sat down. "All right," I said. "Mom wants me to go to a camp with you guys for the summer. It's a camp for Trainers and Coordinators, and it actually sounds pretty fun. What do you guys think? You wanna go?"

I got nods all around, and so I stood up. "Then let's get ready. C'mon." And we went to my house.

* * *

><p>I let Lexi climb on my back, and stood up and started to her house. I didn't mind her riding me. I was actually the one to suggest it first. She had black hair which was really wavy and bright green eyes like emeralds. Her skin was somewhat tan, somewhat pale, and she had a few freckles across her cheeks.<p>

Starr was flying above us, with everyone else running beside me. Rosalie, of course, was blowing kisses to every male Pokémon in sight. "Rose." I said.

Rosalie turned to me. "What, Shocky? I'm just having fun."

"And fun is making guys swoon?" I asked.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper."

"Rose, Shock _does_ have a point." Luke said. "One of these days, all that seducing will come and bite you in the butt."

"Okay. Whatev." And she shut up. I took the probably short time of silence to think. _I wonder what this camp will be like?_

* * *

><p><em>(AN: And I've got a new OC story up! Yay! I'm accepting… I'm not sure yet, so pile 'em in! Fill out the form by review or PM, and if there are secrets you don't want others to know, PM them to me. Oh, and you can have <em>one_ shiny Pokémon, and please use moves its possible to learn, and no legendaries. We'll talk romance later. All right! Thanks! Okay, great!)_

_Example:_

_**Character:**_

**Name: **Lexi Thompson

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Trainer or Coordinator: **Trainer

**Appearance (Hair Color, Eye Color, Complexion, etc.):** Wavy black hair, emerald green eyes, semi-tan skin, freckles. 5'2". Fairly full chest

**Normal Clothing:** Lime green, yellow, orange, and hot pink tie-dye t-shirt, jean shorts that go mid thigh, white sneakers, white ribbon holding hair in ponytail.

**Swimwear:** Rainbow-colored bikini, white flip-flops, white ribbon.

**Winter Clothes (For Field Trips to Snowy Places):** Poofy white coat with light blue snowflake designs, jeans, white sparkly boots, white leather gloves, No hat.

**Most Attractive Feature:** Eye color

**Least Attractive Feature: **Freckles, which make her look childish.

**Catchphrase(s): **"Oh, my gravy." "Good gravy." "What the hash browns?"

**Favorite Color(s):** Citrus colors

**Favorite Food(s): **Cupcakes

**Favorite Drink(s):** Sodas in glass bottles

**Likes:** Soda, sweets, warm weather, silence, her Pokémon, her ribbon

**Dislikes: **Bitter tastes, cold weather, bullies, noise.

**Personality (Get creative! Not too much sap):** Friendly, but rather shy around new people. Tries to have fun, and likes to stick around her Pokémon as much as possible.

**History (If you want to PM this, go ahead):** Lives with her mother in a small town called Freedom Village. Not much is really known, except that her Infernape is really important to her.

**Closest Pokémon: **Shocky.

**Pokémon from Strongest to Weakest: **Luke, Rosalie, Shocky, Chimmy, Starr, Pippy

**Other: **None

_**Pokémon (Six Total):**_

**Species: **Luxray

**Name (If any):** Shocky

**Gender: **Male

**Moves (Four):** Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Bite, Shockwave

**Personality: **Loyal and Caring, and Friendly to all. Somewhat serious. Almost like a father.

**Shiny or Not?: **Shiny

**Species: **Empoleon

**Name (If any): **Pippy

**Gender:** Male

**Moves (Four):** Surf, Hydro Cannon, Metal Claw, Peck

**Personality:** Very athletic. Likes to run around and exercise, and get other Pokémon, (and sometimes humans) to join in.

**Shiny or Not?: **Not

**Species:** Infernape

**Name (If any):** Chimmy

**Gender:** Male

**Moves (Four):** Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Rock Smash, Flare Blitz

**Personality:** Hyper and Excited, usually is put with Luke to calm him down.

**Shiny or Not?:** Not

**Species:** Lucario

**Name (If any):** Luke

**Gender:** Male

**Moves (Four):** Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Metal Claw, Force Palm

**Personality:** Calm, Cool, Collected. Likes to be with Starr. Their relationship is like siblings.

**Shiny or Not?:** Not

**Species:** Roserade

**Name (If any):** Rosalie

**Gender:** Female

**Moves (Four):** Mega Drain, Magical Leaf, Petal Dance, Cut

**Personality:** Very girly. Knows how pretty she is, and uses it to seduce males.

**Shiny or Not?:** Not.

**Species: **Staraptor

**Name (If any):** Starr

**Gender:** Female

**Moves (Four):** Fly, Wing Attack, Peck, Metal Wing

**Personality: **Fun-loving and adventurous. Loves to fly and explore. Took Luke in, and deeply cares for him.

**Shiny or Not?: **Not.

_**Form:**_

_**Character:**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Trainer or Coordinator: **

**Appearance (Hair Color, Eye Color, Complexion, height, etc.):**

**Normal Clothing:**

**Swimwear:**

**Winter Clothes (For Field Trips to Snowy Places):**

**Most Attractive Feature:**

**Least Attractive Feature:**

**Catchphrase:**

**Favorite Color(s):**

**Favorite Food(s):**

**Favorite Drink(s):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality (Get creative! Not too much sap):**

**History (If you want to PM this, go ahead):**

**Closest Pokémon:**

**Pokémon from Strongest to Weakest: **

**Other:**

_**Pokémon (Six Total):**_

**Species:**

**Name (If any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves (Four):**

**Personality:**

**Shiny or Not?:**

**Species:**

**Name (If any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves (Four):**

**Personality:**

**Shiny or Not?:**

**Species:**

**Name (If any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves (Four):**

**Personality:**

**Shiny or Not?:**

**Species:**

**Name (If any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves (Four):**

**Personality:**

**Shiny or Not?:**

**Species:**

**Name (If any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves (Four):**

**Personality:**

**Shiny or Not?:**

**Species:**

**Name (If any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves (Four):**

**Personality:**

**Shiny or Not?:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shocky." I lifted my head at the sound of my Trainer's voice. I looked over at Lexi and she smiled. "We're almost there." I stretched my front legs out and yawned. Well. That was a nice nap.

As the train pulled to a stop, Lexi gathered her things into her messenger bag. We exited the train and Lexi started looking around for where the campers were supposed to meet up, and I padded dutifully beside her. But of course, Lexi wasn't watching where she was going, and ran smack-dab into another Trainer, knocking both humans down onto the ground.

I bounded over to my Trainer. "Lexi! Are you okay?"

"Hey!" I turned my head and saw a giant Nidoking towering over the two of us. His mouth was in a snarl, showing his teeth. "You hurt Denver." He hissed at Lexi. He reared back as if preparing to attack. Letting my instincts take over, I jumped in front of her and lashed out at the Nidoking, hitting him in the arm with a swift Bite. With his other arm, the Nidoking slammed a Poison Jab into my side, knocking the wind out of me. I braced myself for another attack.

"Nidoking, return!" After the vicious Pokémon was back in his Pokéball, I promptly sat down and relaxed. The Poison Jab had taken quite a bit from me, but at least I wasn't poisoned, and Lexi was safe.

I looked up at the Trainer. It was, no doubt, the Trainer Lexi had knocked over because of her carelessness. He had shoulder length dark brown hair slightly curled at the sides, grayish blue eyes, and a scar on his cheek. He offered a hand to Lexi and helped her to her feet. Now that they were side-by-side, it was obvious just how tall he was. He towered over Lexi; I guessed that there was over a foot in difference between the two, Lexi, of course, being the shorter one. He was also fairly skinny, making him appear to be even taller.

"You okay?" He asked. "I'm sorry about that…Nidoking's…overprotective."

Lexi shrugged. "I know how that goes." She said, and turned to look right at me. I gave her my best "What?" look, but she just laughed and sighed. "I'm Lexi."

"Denver. Hey, you wouldn't happen to be from here, would you?"

Lexi shook her head. "No. I'm just here for Camp Train-A-Lot."

"Really?" Denver asked. "Me too."

"Cool." Lexi said. "C'mon, let's find the others."

* * *

><p>I slipped off of Sky as we got to the island where camp Train-A-Lot was being held. I gripped my sweet Altaria and then put her back in her Pokéball, and brought out Beau, my Meganium.<p>

"All right, Beau." I said. "Now let's go find check-in." It wasn't really that difficult to find. Right as we stepped away from the counter, we were ambushed.

A girl a little younger than me ran up. Her hair was messy and black with gold streaks, and her eyes were bright gold and a Typhlosion followed behind her.

"Hi,I'mElize!What'syourname?Where'reyoufrom?Whyareyoujuststaringatme?Can'tyoutalk?" She talked so fast her words were strung together.

I gripped my head to keep away the coming migraine. "Can you slow down? I didn't get one word of that."

"Talkfast?Whatdoyoumean?Idon'ttalkfast?Wheredopeoplegetthatidea?" She paused, and I was silently thanking Arceus. "So, what's your name?"

Okay. I was getting better at understanding this girl. "Michael. But call me Mikey."

"Okay." She waved. "Hi, Mikey! I'm Elize!"

I forced a grin. "So. What's your Pokémon's name?" I asked.

She took in a huge breath. "COCOPUFF!" She screamed. I sighed somewhat. This would be a _long _summer.

* * *

><p>"So." I said. "Cocopuff, huh?"<p>

"I've learned to live with it." The Pokémon that were currently out were talking. There was me, the Typhlosion named Cocopuff, a shiny Luxray named Shocky, a Wobbuffet, a shiny Leafeon named Alria, and a Serperior named Roxas.

"So, Beau," Alria said. "What's your Trainer…"

"Mikey." I filled in the blank.

"Yeah, him. What's he like?"

"Well, he's very kind and honest, and he _can_ be a bit smart-alecky, but he's my best friend." We all looked over to Mikey, who was currently holding a small Cubone, Tiny, in his arms as he spoke to the others.

"Hey, Shocky. What about your Trainer?"

"Well…" The Luxray said, "Lexi…I was the first Pokémon she ever caught. She then went on to train me her hardest. Then, along came Starr and Rosalie. They were caught and raised together; I guess you could call them sisters. The Lexi received a Riolu egg as a birthday gift. As soon as Luke hatched, Starr took him in as a little brother. They've been inseparable ever since.

"And then, along came Chimmy. Lexi received him as an Infernape."

"From whom?" Roxas asked.

Shocky shook his head. "I can't say." And that was all that would come from the Luxray.

* * *

><p>"So, Kyrox, right?" A boy with windswept brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin came up to me.<p>

"Yes, and you are?"

"Aston Loveless, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I turned and whistled. "Roxas, c'mon!" The Serperior stretched and slithered over to his Trainer.

The black-haired girl with gold streaks bounded out of nowhere, jumping around. "Hi!I'mElize!What'syourname!Eventhatother guy,?I'mnotthatbad!So,whatisyourname?"

My eyes were wide as I stared at the girl in front of me. "Kyrox." I said.

"Oh,wellit'sbetterthanElize,atleast."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Just what was that girl smoking? At that moment, the bus that would take us toCampTrain-A-Lotarrived. I was the first one on and promptly sat myself as far away from the hyper chick as possible.

There were fifteen people on the bus, including myself. I only recognized Lexi, who was sitting in the aisle seat next to Denver, Mikey, who was on the other side of the aisle sitting next to a fairly pretty brunette with an Eevee on her lap. The only other two I could recognize were Aston, who was sitting next to a blond boy with a Riolu on his lap, and Elize, who was sitting next to a teenage boy with black-and-white spiked hair that seemed to be hitting on her. Boy, this will be an interesting group.

* * *

><p><em>Destiny: Here's Chapter 2! Now, Disclaimer.<em>

_Lexi: Destiny only owns me._

_Denver__: I was created by Tumpelo_

_Mikey: I was made by Sparky KJHSU_

_Elize: I was made by the forever-awesome KuroYume. Now can I have some candy?_

_Kyrox: I'm from Hollow Serenade's OC box._

_Aston: And I'm the creation of ShadowSparx_

_Destiny: I've got some more spots open, so send 'em in! There will be fifteen (15) main characters, and I've chosen seven all ready. Good luck! Bye! Love y'all~!_


End file.
